


Motley Crew

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anachronistic, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pirates, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-22
Updated: 2007-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Sean find themselves in rough waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motley Crew

**Author's Note:**

> For Halloween, I wrote ficlets for people who "knocked" on my virtual!door. (Final total: 12.) [](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/profile)[**shegollum**](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/), my sixth visitor and the reason for the virtual!door in the first place, arrived dressed as a (rather pink) pirate. Originally posted [in the thread available here](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/344496.html?thread=2650032#t2650032), this is a very slightly tweaked version.

Viggo'd heard of modern day pirates, and was even fairly well-informed as to the economic and socio-political reasons they continued to exist. But he certainly hadn't expected to _run into_ real pirates, not on a simple day trip off the coast of Argentina, and definitely not while en flagrante delicto with Sean. What had been a whimsical excursion on the waves had turned into a good excuse to sneak away and fuck, and now it'd become a nasty end to a promising day. All the activist discourse in the world wasn't going to get them out of their current predicament.

Worse still, as he watched the motley crew lash Sean to the mast, he couldn't shake the feeling that these pirates were awfully anachronistically garbed; they were either so ravaged by circumstance that they had had to fall back on ancient and rotting duds, or they were _overly_ committed to their roles. They'd snarled and spat, rattled rusting sabres and bared broken teeth, and now that Sean was well-bound, they were dragging Viggo over to drop him on his knees in front. He winced as bone met plank, but the pain became a sidenote as his head was roughly pushed forward just as one of the less grubby pirates -- _and strangely more pink,_ his brain supplied -- unzipped Sean's jeans and rudely pushed the cloth aside.

"Give us a show," the pinker pirate cried, "an' we might let ye live!"

Sean was clearly not enjoying himself, but Viggo felt a familiar stirring in his nethers at the sight of some of the best bits of Sean bared, so with a glance at the pink-pirate, who gave him the approximation of a reassuring wink -- at least, Viggo assumed the eye under the patch was winking from the way she scrunched up her visible eye -- he shrugged and resigned himself to his fate. There were worse ways to secure their lives and freedom than a solid blowjob given to a cherished lover to entertain the crew of the "good" ship _Arse End_.


End file.
